Happiness is Relative
by abundantraymo
Summary: Logan laments his lost happiness now he can never be with Veronica, him and Duncan get drunk well I think you can guess what else happens... rated for sexual references and actions post 1x22 LitB [LoganDuncan]


_Happiness is relative._

Duncan's happy, he can tell. But he can't be happy for him. It's just too hard to be happy for someone else when you're not happy yourself.

So Duncan didn't sleep with his sister.

Big deal.

He's the one in love with Veronica. No, OK maybe he's not the only one that loves Veronica, because he knows Duncan loves her in his own unrequited, black and white colour movie kind of way but he's the only one that she loves. But it doesn't matter now, not after what his father did. It doesn't matter now, because she didn't trust him and he loved her and it doesn't matter.

Logan slugs down another can of beer. And Duncan's just sitting there on the couch with a goofy alcohol induced grin and it's pissing him off.

"Duncan quit smiling already, I know you're not as drunk as you say you are."

Duncan keeps smiling.

"Seriously dude it's getting old."

His mobile phone rings. He lets it ring out. And today's inspirational message is: _you are not what you think you are, you are what other people think you are_.

He giggles at his own message.

"It's me Veronica. I just wanted to say."

He stumbles towards the phone but she hangs up before he can pick it up. He slams his beer against the wall.

Duncan turns around, tries to get up but trips up half way over to Logan.

"Well my buddy it looks like you truly are drunk. Now where are my poker buddies?"

Duncan starts laughing and rolling around on the floor. Logan goes to pick him up.

"Who rang?"

Logan pulls him up of the floor and lets him lean on him.

"I'll give you a clue, blonde, cluey, major pain in my ass."

Duncan simply nods not wanting to stir things up further.

They make it back to the couch and both slump down together, their limbs falling in awkward positions.

"Whoa man, watch where that hand's going – I know you've been sex starved lately with Mrs Uptight Meg but I'm not really in for that kind of stuff."

Duncan sniggers and removes his hand from Logan's leg.

"Who said Meg was that uptight."

That causes Logan to really lose it, and he sits back laughing uncontrollably.

"So, you're telling me the honourable Duncan and the prudish Meg had a little bit of hot and sweaty between the sheets."

Oh, it was just too good not to make fun of. He began poking Duncan in the ribs when he didn't react. Eventually Duncan raised his hand to stop him and moved his body so he could no longer be the victim of Logan's jabs. Of course for that to work he had to be practically on top of Logan.

"Hey I thought I told you Dunc, no funny business."

Logan gently pushed away at Duncan's large frame but Duncan didn't budge. And maybe it was the booze, or the fact that he knew they were both lonely and alone, or that they were both in love with the same person and would probably never get her that made Duncan lean in and kiss Logan. And maybe it was for those same reasons that Logan didn't pull away, or maybe it was because he was just really horny and wanted some action with someone even if they weren't blonde, skinny and petite.

And that Duncan certainly wasn't. When Duncan pulled back he noticed Duncan's frame in all it's entirety for the first time. Drank in the sight of a beautiful guy straddled on top of him. And both their erections were beginning to show through the denim pants that inhibited them. So they both began the process of clothing removal. Piece by piece shirts and pants and shoes were discarded until they were back on top of each other the only clothing separating their bodies being silky boxers. And Logan couldn't help but giggle. He knew that was the wrong reaction to have when he was staring at his best friend's half naked form but he couldn't help it.

Duncan silenced his laughs with a well placed kiss. And realising that Logan was most definitely not going to make the first move began a descent down Logan's chest with his tongue. He knew his friend liked to keep in shape but he noticed how Logan was more compact, more toned than he was; how his body was lean and he was really starting to get a taste for what he was seeing. But he could tell that Logan was getting impatient for whatever was going to happen so he continued his trail down his chest till he reached the band of his Spiderman boxes. Yes, trust Logan to have novelty boxers. He could see that Logan was most definitely ready for what Duncan had in mind.

Duncan whipped the boxers of in one fluid action and spent a few seconds to take in the sight of Logan's newly released and very hard manhood. It wasn't as long as his, which Duncan was more than glad over because he didn't want his first attempt at a blowing a guy to turn out bad. Not that he ever intended there to be a second. Still, Duncan had his pride.

Showing caution he took Logan gently into his mouth, licking voraciously at the tip and head making sure to wipe up ever drop of liquid that had already been spilled from Logan's dick. Duncan knew Logan was never quiet when it came to sex – he remembered the first time Logan and Lilly had sex the walls were way too thin for his liking. Yes, Logan liked to make a lot of sound, and that's what got Duncan worried that he wasn't doing things right. So, he went deeper using his hand to gently wank Logan at the same time. And that elicited some serious moaning.

Now knowing that he was on to a good thing, he continued on wanting to take Logan all the way into his mouth just to prove that he was capable of deep throating but he never got the chance because moments after he had added his other hand to massage Logan's balls he was coming. And boy did Logan make some strange noises when that happened. And Duncan wanted to swallow, and he did a pretty good job of getting most of it. He was surprised at how quickly Logan had come at first, but then he remembered how short the moaning through the walls had actually gone on for and realised that Logan wasn't one to believe in prolonging the pleasure. More of an instant gratification kind of guy.

But that didn't stop him from being a good pleasurer because the moment that Duncan lifted his head up from Logan's groin, Logan was on him ripping his boxers away and shoving his head on his dick. While Duncan was pretty sure this was the first time Logan had had a guy's dick in his mouth, he was also pretty sure he was doing a better job than Duncan had done on Logan. It was better than Meg's attempts anyway. And Logan liked making noise even when he was pleasuring someone else. It kind of sounded like a vacuum cleaner – and he made sure he thrust that unpleasant image away as fast as it had entered his head.

Duncan looked down. Logan had swallowed his entire manhood, and that was something he had certainly not seen before. Meg had got at least three quarters before gagging, but there was Logan happily sucking away. And that sent Duncan over the edge. And he knew that if Logan knew that was the factor that pushed him into bliss he probably would have came again. Logan always did like to be better than others.

When Logan pulled away the two boys looked each other over once more before Logan suggested a shower. Duncan nodded in agreement but he wondered whether it was to clean themselves up or to sober up. His question was answered when Logan went for another beer from the fridge on his way to the bathroom. Duncan looked at him incredulously.

"What? Just because you cannot hold your liquor, son of Jake Kane, why shouldn't I have another?."

And that was too much for Duncan's pride and he grabbed the beer from Logan's hand and trudged into the bathroom.

Logan simply smiled and followed him in.


End file.
